The New Adventures of AATC: One Sick Simon
by M1abrams
Summary: Simon falls terrible ill the last week of school, and Alvin and Theodore with the help of the Chipettes have to try and save him from the family doctor who they learned is trying to "Take care" of Simon. Will they be able to save Simon in time?


Hello all! I'd like to thank you for taking the time to view Episode 1 in my series of Alvin and the Chipmunks Fan-fics. Until now the only palce I've posted my fics is DeviantArt, and I actually tried to steer clear of (Long story, I'll exlain later) But after a friend on DA did a drawing for me (And a great one at that) I promised I would give another chance

So here I am, and I really hope you enjoy One Sick Simon. Hopefully if I get a good reader response, I will post the other 3 completed installments in my AATC series "Valentines Day Rush!" "Honolulu Hassle" and "Alvin for President"

Alvin and the Chipmunks are (c) Bagdasarian Productions

--

The alarm clock read 4:59, and Dave Seville was watching it. Knowing that any second now his alarm would spring to life in an attempt to wake him, only problem with that was he was already awake. But despite his rather lively early morning disposition, the alarm went off on cue when the clock read 5:00. Swinging his legs out of bed and out from underneath his covers, Dave stood up and stretched. Cracking his neck a few times, he turned to look out his window, the sun's glow just barely clearing the hills in the distance.

"Another great morning," Dave smiled to himself, for him getting up in the morning on a Monday was much different than it was for most people. The biggest reason for that was Dave actually loved his job.

After grabbing some clean clothes from his dresser, Dave headed to take his morning shower. From there he proceeded to clean himself up for the days work ahead of him, he was just named Chief Song Writer at Liberty Records. And today was his first board meeting with the board heads and Liberty Records CEO, Robert Gallangine. Yep, today was going to be a great day.

Heading downstairs, Dave went about his duel morning duties as working man and single parent, getting his boys breakfast ready while he read the morning paper, made coffee and checked his E-mails. The clock was ticking closer and closer to 6:00, which was the time the boys were suppose to get up to get ready for school. Dave reached into a cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread, sticking a few slices in the toaster, he turned to look at the clock again. It was 5:45, only 15 minutes to go. Checking to make sure everything was okay in the kitchen, Dave nodded and walked from the kitchen and up the stairs. He walked to the boys door, covered with posters, warning signs and caution tape. Typical pre-teen entranceway Dave figured to himself, cracking the door he poked his head in. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were all still fast asleep, all of them completely unaware that their alarm clock was about to sound.

Going from the boys room to his own, Dave went back to his dresser. Grabbing a tie from the top drawer, and a jacket from the closet just adjacent to the dresser. Looking into his mirror he loosely placed his tie around his neck and started to adjust it, it was then his cell phone began to buzz and dance around on the dresser top.

"I wonder who that could be this early," Dave asked himself as he reached and picked up the phone. Unplugging it from its charger, Dave flipped the phone open and raised it to his ear, " Hello?"

"David its Robert," The caller replied cheerily.

"Oh Mister Gallangine, what a nice surprise," Dave said with a big smile.

"Dave Dave, call me Robert please, I feel like my father when people call me Mister Gallangine," Robert said from inside his 80th story office in the heart of downtown Hollywood, the dark haired 30 something business man spun around in a large leather office chair as he grinned with his blue tooth earphone blinking in one ear.

"Of course Mister Gallangine, Oh I mean Robert," Dave said embarrassed even on the phone.

"Don't even give it a second though Dave, everyone seems to get stuck on the Mr Gallangine thing at first," Robert said as he fiddled with a hackey sack, "But that's not why I called you so early on this beautiful Monday Morning. It appears there has been something of an incident that will interfere with our little meeting this morning."

"And incident?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, one of our board members, Mr Steller was unfortunately involved in a tragic accident this weekend," Robert said as he focused on balancing the hackey sack on his fore finger.

"Oh that's terrible, is he okay? I mean, he wasn't..."

Robert burst out laughing over the phone, almost hurting Dave's ear, "No Dave, the old man threw out his back on the golf course on Sunday, the geezer couldn't get out of bed this morning so he asked us to postpone the meeting until his aids could get him into a wheelchair and to his doctor."

"Well that's good at least...I mean its still terrible that he hurt his back and all," Dave said nervously.

"Don't worry yourself over it Dave, he's a tough old bird. But anyways, the meeting has been postponed to 2:00 this afternoon. He should have enough medication in him by that time."

"Of course, sounds great Robert," Dave said nodding his head smiling.

"Outstanding! See you at 2:00 then, great talking with you Dave," Robert said as he took the earpiece out and shut it off.

"Great to talk with you too sir," Dave said as he took the phone away from his ear, with a sigh Dave stuck the phone in his pocket and continued to fix his tie until it was nice and straight. Even though his meeting wasn't until much later on, he still wanted to look sharp while he worked on his latest songs today.

After he was done in his room, Dave walked back down stairs just in time to catch the toast he started pop out of the toaster. Setting it on a plate, he grabbed the News Paper and started to read an article as he one handedly buttered his toast. Yep, today really was going to be a great day!

--

The Alarm clock read 5:59, and Alvin Seville and his two brothers, Simon and Theodore were all fast asleep. They're subconscious minds very well aware that it was Monday, and the start of yet another School week. And Alvin didn't want to get up, because much like all the other kids that attended their school...they hated it. Unless you were Simon that is. But despite any effort one may be able to put fourth in their sleep against it, the clock jumped to 6:00 and the alarm sounded...and sounded...and sounded. There was still no movement, not even from Simon who usually got right up when the alarm sounded.

Finally there was a sign of life from within the dirty clothing dungeon the three boys called their bedroom, Alvin raised an arm from under the covers and felt around in mid air for a moment before he found his night stand. From there he ran his hand across the top, knocking over an action figure or two in his search for the source of the annoying sound that was keeping him from his sleep. Finally, he found the alarm clock, and slid it off the table. The sudden fall snapped the electrical cord tight and yanked the plug from the wall, silencing the clock once and for all.

Dave heard the thud of the clock hitting the floor all the way down in the kitchen, glaring up at the ceiling he shook his head and walked around the corner and shouted up the stairs, "Boys! Its time to get up now!"

Alvin groaned, he heard all to clearly his father yell for them to get up and out of bed. But despite the parental direction, he simply pulled a pillow over his head. Theodore on the other hand slowly sat up in bed, wiping away the morning blur. However, sitting up was about as far as he got, leaning back against his headboard he started to once again doze off into a deep sleep. Now Dave, standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the sounds of feet pattering around upstairs, became impatient.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Dave said as he started up the stairs. Not attempting to walk lightly this time, Dave swung the door open to the boys room. Walking through a sea of dirty clothes and scattered toys, Dave finally reached the other side of the room where the large bay window was. Grabbing a hold of the rope that held the blinds down, he gave one quick tug. The blinds quickly rose up, letting the bright morning sun shine directly onto the three beds occupied by the unconscious chipmunks.

"Ahhhhhrrggahhhh," Was the complaint that rose from underneath the pillow Alvin had covered his head in. Theodore sat up and shielded his eyes from the sunlight, and groaning with protest.

"Alright guys come on, time to get up," Dave said folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"I don't want to go to school," Alvin said as he held the pillow down tighter.

"No buts Alvin, its time to get up," Dave said as he walked over to Alvin's bed and pulled the pillow away. Alvin shut his eyes and looked away from the window, the sunlight on a Monday was like poison for kids, "Beside's, this is your last week of school before summer vacation. So you only have to do this 4 more times and then you can sleep in for the rest of the summer."

"The entire summer!?" Alvin asked as he quickly sat up in bed, starring up at Dave with a puppy like face. Dave suddenly realized he may have just said one of those things that a kid would never let a parent forget.

"Well maybe not the entire summer, there are going to be days you'll have to get up early for concerts," Dave added trying to recover while a half awake Theodore walked behind him in order to get dressed for the morning.

"Okay, but all the other days then?" Alvin asked in that bargaining voice of his.

"I think I can deal with that," Dave said nodding his head in agreement.

"Awesome! Alvin said as he jumped up out of his bed, and just like that he was out of bed and throwing his clothes on for the day. Dave smiled and headed for the door, but just as he was about to walk out, he noticed something a little odd about Simon. He was still in his bed and appeared to be sleeping. Which was extremely odd for Simon, the one out of the three who actually got excited about going to school.

"Simon?" Dave said as he walked up the his bed, "Simon its time to get up."

Dave sat down on the edge of Simons bed, Simon groaned and pulled his covers up over his face. Dave tilted his head a little and pulled the covers back again, he reached down and put the back of his hand on Simons cheek.

"Simon, your burning up!" Dave said alarmed as he pulled his hand away.

Simon rolled over again and faced Dave, his eyes all glassy and his nose was runny. He coughed a little before he tried to sit up, but he suddenly felt weak and just laid back down.

"Sick? I can't be sick," Simon mumbled as he clutched his covers.

"Hang tight Simon, I'll go get the thermometer," Dave got up and quickly walked out the door, leaving and curious Theodore and Alvin in the room with Simon. Theodore was the first one to go to Simons side.

"Simon? Are you okay?" Theodore asked his older brother.

Simon started to cough violently, keeping a hand in front of his mouth Simon just had to try and sit up. He felt like it was getting hard to breath laying down, lifting himself up with one arm while he continued to cough Simon was able to support himself with his pillow. Theodore backed away a little when the coughing started, but went right back to his brothers side and grabbed another pillow to stick under Simons back.

"I'm fine Theodore, just a little cold," Simon said with a notable wheeze to his voice.

"Jeez Simon you really sound terrible," Alvin added after hearing Simon breath for a second with that awful wheeze, "What do you think you caught?"

Simon shook his head, he wasn't entirely sure what he had. He was fine last night before he went to bed, this had come out of nowhere. As Theodore tried to help Simon feel more comfortable, and Alvin kept something of a safe distance. Dave came back in the room with a cold towel and the thermometer, Theodore moved out of the way as Dave sat back down on the edge of Simons bed.

"Here ya go Simon, this ought to help a little," Dave rested the cold towel on Simons forehead, the cold towel felt great to Simon. It was almost as good as taking a swim on a hot and humid summer day. While Simon relaxed a little with the cold towel, Dave turned the thermometer on and waited for it to adjust, "Alright Simon hold this under your tongue until it beeps twice okay?"

"Yeah," Simon said with a nod as Dave held the thermometer up, Simon opened up wide and bit down on the thermometer. It quickly started to work and the temperature rose very quickly, while the thermometer did its thing. Dave suddenly remembered all about school, looking down at his watch he noticed it was 6:20 already!

"Oh man I completely forgot about school!" Dave said as he sat up quickly and started to look around, "Alright you two, finish getting dressed then run downstairs and gather up your things. We've got to get you too school."

As Alvin finished getting dressed, something came to mind. His earlier protest to stay home from school was all in vain, but Simon, he didn't even have to say anything and he was going to be staying home.

"Wait how come Simon gets to stay home!?" Alvin protested as he threw his sweatshirt on.

"Because he's sick Alvin, I'm not going to be sending him to school like this," Dave said as he started to scoot Alvin out of the room.

"But that's unfair! What if I'm sick too!?" Alvin asked as he held onto the door jam as Dave pushed.

"Alvin trust me, your not sick," Dave said glaring down at his son.

"I dunno Dave, I'm starting to feel it come on now," Alvin started to plead, he did a little cough number while Dave looked down at him with arms folded. He raised an eyebrow and blinked slowly a few time's as Alvin starred back up at him.

"Alvin, downstairs now," Dave said firmly.

Alvin huffed and folded his arms, spinning around he started for the stairs as Theodore squeaked past Dave and fallowed him. The two made the corner at the top of the stairs and Dave listened carefully as the both ran downstairs. Alvin quickly poked his head around the corner one last time, "So there's no chance of me staying home today?"

"Alvin!" Dave said ready to loose his temper.

Alvin took a hint and scurried downstairs, not wanting to push Dave any further this morning. After Dave was sure those two were downstairs and getting ready, he turned his attention back to Simon. He had closed his eyes again and was breathing heavily with that bad wheeze. Dave took a deep breath, he had seen all three of the boys sick before. But this time it was especially bad, Simon just had no energy. Two loud beeps from the thermometer alerted Dave that it was done, walking over Dave sat back down and took the thermometer.

"101.3! Well Simon, there's no way I can leave you home alone like this," Dave said as he looked up at Simon.

"No its okay Dave really," Simon said as he opened his eyes again, "I'm okay really I am, you can still go to wo..."

Simon started to cough again before he could finish, that was enough right there to convince Dave he had to stay home. He was going to miss that big meeting today, but then again this was Simon who was sick. And him along with Alvin and Theodore were Liberty Records biggest contract, there was no way they could be mad at Dave for staying home for something like this.

"Simon I'm going to make a few phone calls into work and find a ride for Alvin and Theodore into school. If you need anything at all you just yell for me okay?" Dave said as smiled.

"Okay Dave," Simon said with a light nod.

Dave bent down and gave Simon a light kiss on the forehead, put a hand on his cheek. Getting up Dave quickly went downstairs so he could get on the phone right away, both Alvin and Theodore had their backpacks ready and were at the table eating breakfast. It was now 6:35 and school started at 7:15, Dave had to find someone to get them to school and quick.

"Hey guys listen up, I can't leave Simon here by himself because he's so sick. So I'm going to call someone and see if they can't give you a ride into school," Dave said as he picked up the phone on the wall. Dave thought about it for a second, and then it came to him. There was one other person he knew for sure would be heading into school at about this time, "Oh I know the perfect person for the job!"

--

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor held on tightly to whatever they could as the cool morning wind whipped across them in the back seat of Mrs Millers old car. The elderly caretaker up front, more concerned with applying her 5th layer of make-up than driving, focused on herself in the rear-view mirror as traffic did what the could to avoid being plowed off the road.

"Ugh, Mrs Miller slow down!" Brittany shouted up front as they passed a transit bus like it was sitting still.

"What was that dear?" Mrs Miller asked not taking her eyes off her mirror.

"Nothing," Brittany said with a sigh.

"Its okay Brittany, were only a few miles away from the school now," Jeanette said trying to reassure her sister.

"Well it wont really matter if you don't make it a few miles now will it Jeanette," Brittany spit back.

"No not really I guess," Jeanette replied.

As Brittany was about to start sputtering about something else, Mrs Millers cell phone that was tucked into the bottom of her purse began to ring. Hearing this Brittany picked her head up and tried to get Mrs Miller's attention again.

"Mrs Miller your cell phone is ringing!" Brittany shouted.

"Speak up dear its hard to hear you when you whisper," Mrs Miller said as she looked into the back seat, a small shrub flying over the hood as she did.

"Your cell phone!" The trio shouted when they saw an incoming truck in their path.

"Oh."

Mrs Miller reached over for her purse in the drivers seat, turning the wheel sharply with her and narrowly missing a head on collision with the 18 wheeler that had been on its air horns for the past 5 seconds. The girls breathed a sigh of relief as Mrs Miller pulled her cell phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Miller?" Dave asked when someone finally answered the phone. Alvin and Theodore who were eating their breakfast peacefully suddenly looked up at Dave like he had just announced the end of the world.

"Oh hi David! What do I owe this pleasure!" Mrs Miller shouted happily as she swerved back into her lane of traffic again. The girls holding onto each other as tightly as possible.

"Yes Hi Mrs Miller, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to bring Alvin and Theodore into school for me today. Simon is sick and I have to stay home with him," Dave said as he leaned up against the counter.

"Why of course David, we'll turn around right now and head back your way," Mrs Miller said as she started to look for a place to turn around.

"Wait...turn around!?" Eleanore said her pupils shrinking to the size of a pin-point.

Before anything else could be said, Mrs Miller cranked the wheel around into a turn around. A turn around that was clearly marked for State use only, as her back tires fish tailed around into the other lane. The girls were squeezed together against the passenger side door, the G forces to much for them to fight. Motorists laid on their horns and trucks jack knifed to a stop as the pink museum piece cut out in front of them.

"Thanks a lot Mrs Miller, I really appreciate it," Dave said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh not a problem David, we'll see you in a few then."

"Right, thanks again Mrs Miller," Dave hung the phone up and nodded, that was taken care of. As he turned around in order to head back upstairs and check on Simon, he noticed the terrified look on Alvin and Theodore's faces, "What's the matter guys?"

Theodore just rolled his back and fell into the bench seat, while Alvin laid his head down. Dave shook his head and was about to defend the friendly women when he heard a shout come from upstairs. Forgetting about Alvin and Theodore, Dave spun around and hurried up the stairs and rushed into the boys room. Simon was sitting up again and leaning over the side of his bed, Dave leaned in a little and looked at the floor. Cringing, Dave looked away for a second and then back at Simon who was almost ready to cry.

"I tried to get up and go to the bathroom Dave, I just..." Simon apologized obviously quite upset about it.

"Don't worry about it Simon its okay," Dave said as he walked up to Simon being careful to avoid the mess on the floor, "Do you feel like throwing up again?"

Simon shook his head no. Dave smiled at his son and reached over for the wet towel that had fallen from Simons forehead, using it to whip Simons mouth quickly, "I'm going to go grab the trash can out of the bathroom just incase, then I'll go get some stuff to clean this up okay?"

"Okay," Simon said as he tried to lay back down.

Dave smiled as he got up, going to the bathroom he grabbed a role of paper towels and the trash can. Making sure to take the bag of trash out and putting a new bag in, also grabbing another bag to use for the mess. Rushing back to Simon, Dave set the trash can down and then proceeded to clean up the mess on the floor. It didn't take but a minute to clean up, tying the bag shut Dave moved the trash can to the side of the bed. Simon had closed his eyes again, the wheezing was really starting to concern Dave now.

Dave was snapped out of his worry when he heard the familiar sound of tires screeching and the trash can flying across the yard and landing in the street.

"What's Mrs Miller doing here?" Simon asked looking up at Dave.

"She's going to take Alvin and Theodore into school for me, that way I can stay home with you," Dave said rubbing the top of Simons head, "Now you try and get some sleep, and when I'm done downstairs I'll come back up and check on you again."

Simon nodded and closed his eyes, he really was very sick. And the worst part of it was Dave had absolutely now clue where it had come from, or what he had. He was going to have to call the doctor and have him come look at Simon. Dave felt this was way over his head, and he absolutely hated seeing any of his kids sick.

--

Alvin crawled into the back seat of Mrs Miller's car, sitting down next to Brittany and folding his arms. Brittany glared over at him, "You have no idea what we went through to get here," Brittany muttered in a vain attempt to make Alvin feel bad.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out," Alvin said in a huff.

Dave ran outside with Theodore's back pack in hand, handing it too him before he crawled into the car.

"Okay you two, behave at school today. And Mrs Miller is going to pick you up at the end of the day and bring you home alright?" Dave said as Theodore buckled himself in on the end of the seat..

"Yeah, wonderful," Alvin grunted.

Dave eyeballed Alvin as he sat there with his arms folded, a sour look on his face. Dave shook it off and looked back to Mrs Miller who was sitting in the front seat, the engine still running as the car sat parked on the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Thanks again Mrs Miller, I really owe you," Dave said really great full for the favor.

"Oh think nothing of it David, I'm glad to bring them in," Mrs Miller said waiving it off.

"Alright then, drive safely," Dave said not realizing the visual abuse he was taking for the kids in the back seat, "Have a good day boys, see you after school!"

Mrs Miller put the car into drive and stepped on the gas, the old car peeling out back onto the street. Nearly missing a few people out for a morning jog before straitening out and heading off into the distance.

"Maybe I should have made them ride the bus," Dave said to himself, "Nah, they'll be fine."

Dave walked up the walkway and back into the house, the time was now 7:02, and his perfect Monday morning had quickly turned into what every other working man and women dread...Just Monday...

--

The first bell sounded just as the Chipettes, Alvin and Theodore ran into the school. They had made it right in the nick of time, they had 5 minutes before the 2nd bell sounded. Which meant they had better be in class. After saying their goodbye's and a few half hearted insults, the three girls and two boys parted ways to head off to their lockers and first class of the day. Alvin who was still steaming about having to be at school, flung his locker open after he got it unlocked. Theodore who he barely missed, just tried to avoid any inevitable rants.

"This stinks," Alvin grumbled as he grabbed a math book out of his locker, "I don't see how its fair that Simon gets to stay home today and we have to go to school."

Alvin slammed his locker shut and walked off, Theodore quickly grabbed his books and ran after his brother.

"But Simon is sick Alvin, he couldn't come into school or he would get everyone else sick," Theodore added as he tried to keep up with his fast walking brother.

"Yeah well it still stinks, he gets to sit at home on the couch all day and watch TV while we are stuck here doing school work. He doesn't know how lucky he is," Alvin said as they wove through the hallway traffic.

"I don't think he is going to be watching much TV today, he seemed really sick," Theodore said trying to defend their oldest brother since he wasn't there to defend himself.

"Feh," Alvin grunted as he kicked a paper cup that was sitting on the floor next to a trash basket, "I betcha he's fakin it."

Theodore shook his head, he knew there was nothing he could do to change his brothers mind. The day would be mostly like that for him, and he didn't need Simon around to tell him --that.

--

"It's the flu," A short dark haired man said as he took his stethoscope away from Simons chest.

"The flu!? How can that be, its not even flu season?" Dave asked flabbergasted at the Doctor's prognosis.

"Just because its called Flu Season doesn't mean you cannot contract the virus at any other time Mr Seville. Lucky for us it seems to be a rather mild strand, Simons fever seems to be holding steady and his condition is stable. He'll be out of commission for at least a week however," The doctor said as he packed up his equipment into his bag.

"A week? Are you sure there isn't something you can do to help him get better faster, it's the last week of school and I don't want Simon to miss anything important," Dave said scratching his chin out of concern.

"Well I do have some mild Antibiotics that would be safe for someone his age, but they have to be administered through a hyper dermic needle. And unfortunately I don't have anything on me today that I can give him, its all back at my office," The Doctor said as he stood back up and walked over to Dave.

"Could you come back tomorrow then?"

"Of course, I can be here late afternoon if that works for you," The Doctor asked as he pulled out his PDA and looked at his schedule.

"Yes late afternoon is fine, thanks a lot Doctor Foreman," Dave said reaching out and shaking the Doctors hand.

"Not a problem Mr Seville, its always a pleasure being able to come and check up on your boys. My daughter get's a kick out of the fact her dad's the personal doctor for her favorite band," The Doctor said with a smile as he and Dave walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs.

Dave walked the doctor out and thanked him one more time before he left, as the Doctor to his car Dave stood in the doorway and began to worry. The flu was a nasty illness to have, especially for someone Simons age.

"Well, I better go see if Simon feels good enough to try and eat something," Dave said as he shut the door behind him. As Dave walked into the kitchen, he suddenly remembered he hadn't even called into work yet. He was already over an hour late, and he could only imagine what kind of chaos that was causing. Rushing over to the phone, Dave picked it up and started to dial the office.

--

The phone on Robert Gallangine's secretaries desk began to ring, the young women sitting at the desk typing on the computer didn't even look away from her screen as she went to picked up the phone.

"Mr Gallangine's office."

"Hey Mary its Dave Seville calling, is Mister Gallangine in?" Dave asked as he rubbed his head, worried he may be in trouble.

"Oh Dave, of course hang on just one second. Mr Gallangine had just asked me to give you a call after you didn't show up, I hope everything is okay?" Mary asked as she stopped her typing.

"Well things could be better, Simon had come down with the Flu," Dave said as he moved around the corner and looked up the stairs and listened for anything.

"Oh no Dave, that's horrible! Give Simon my best," Mary said as she reached over to the phone and looked for Mr Gallangine's extension.

"Thanks Mary, I will."

"Okay then, hold on one second while I page Mr Gallangine, he's actually in a meeting with a new client," Marry said as she finally found the extension.

"Alright, I can wait."

Mary flicked Dave on hold and then hit Roberts extension, inside the rather lavish office, Robert Gallangine was in the middle of a conversation with his latest client when the page came in.

"Hold on one second guys while I take this," Robert said as he leaned in and pressed down the page button, "What is it Mary?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr Gallangine, but Dave is on Line 57 for you," Mary's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Oh great, thank you Mary," Robert said with a smile. Robert reached over and flicked the blinking button on his phone and picked up his ear piece, "Dave! I was starting to wonder where you were!"

"Im really truly sorry about this Robert, but I'm not going to be able to make it in at all today," Dave said as he braced for the onslaught of yelling that was sure to occur.

"Really? Oh that's to bad Dave, I was really looking forward to that meeting with you today," Robert said actually sounding rather disappointed.

Dave pulled the phone from his ear for a second and starred at it, why was there no yelling coming from the speaker, why wasn't Mr Gallangine trying to reach through the phone and strangle him? Why wasn't he fired?

"Wait your not mad at me sir?" Dave asked almost curious now.

"Mad!? How could I be mad at you Dave, you've single handedly put Liberty Records on the map and made this company millions! There is no way I could ever be mad at you, not after all you've done," Robert said as he laughed loudly.

"Oh, well I guess I never really thought of all that," Dave said scratching his chin.

"Of course you didn't! Your too humble for your own good Dave, that's probably your only fault," Robert said wiping a tear from his eye after laughing so hard, "Now then, what exactly is going to keep you away from the office today?"

"Simon's come down with the Flu unfortunately, I'm going to have to stay with him for the rest of the week actually," Dave as he leaned against the outside wall of the kitchen so he could talk on the phone but still listen upstairs.

"Really!? Well if that's the case I couldn't dare ask you to come in, I'll give you the next two weeks off then. Paid even! How does that sound?"

"Mr Gallangine, really sir you don't have to..."

"Nonsense! There is no negotiating this, now you get back to taking care of Simon so he can get better as quickly as he can," Robert said smiling as he got up from his chair and walked to the window.

"Of course sir, and thank you very much," Dave said still not sure if he actually just had that conversation.

"Not a problem, I'll talk to ya later Dave."

"Yes sir," Dave said with a nod. Hanging the phone up, Dave took a huge sigh or relief, that was probably the most painful 'I wont be in today' phone calls he had ever made. Leaning against the wall and closing his eyes for just a moment, Dave tried to enjoy the silence of a house void of kids running about causing havoc, it really was a beautiful sound to a single parent. That silence was quickly broken though, when Simon began to cough again upstairs. Dave opened his eyes and looked up the stairs, that coughing was awful sounding.

"Poor guy," Dave said feeling terrible for his young son, "Hang on Simon I'm coming!"

Dave started up the stairs and back to Simons side, which is where he would remain for most of the day. Simon would end up not eating for the rest of the day, he was still throwing up all of yesterdays meals.

--

The final bell of the day rung, finally it rung. Alvin pushed himself back in his seat and held his arms out wide, greeting the wonderful sound of freedom. It had been the longest Monday of his life, stuck all day thinking about how Simon got to sit at home and watch TV and eat snacks. While he was stuck...learning...

"Thank god its time to go home," Alvin said as he hoped out of his seat and started to collect his things.

"Yeah, now we get to go check on Simon," Theodore said as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.

"Jeez Theodore, how many times am I going to have to tell you that he's faking it!?" Alvin exasperated as he rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

Theodore gave Alvin a sour look as the left their Social Studies classroom and headed for the exit, Alvin had been on a fit all day that Simon was faking his illness just so he didn't have to go to school. As Alvin and Theodore reached the exit, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanore were waiting for them. Brittany was impatiently tapping her foot, glaring at Alvin and Theodore as they walked through the door.

"What are you looking at," Alvin grimaced.

"Come on an lets get going," Brittany said as she lifted her nose and spun around and began to walk away.

"What's her problem?" Alvin asked as Brittany trotted off.

"Were sorry about Brittany, she's just not having a great day that's all," Eleanore said as she looked back at the two boys.

"She failed her science exam," Jeanette added.

"Ouch, there's a bit of an ego deflator," Alvin said as he walked off after Brittany.

Theodore sighed, Alvin was in just as a bad mood as Brittany was, which meant for a rather uncomfortable ride home for him and the two other girls. Not wanting to be left behind by their moody siblings, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanore took off after them in an attempt to catch up. Mrs Miller was waiting in her car at the front gate to the school, which was about a 2 minute walk from the front entrance.

Brittany was the first to reach the car, after ignoring a friendly hello from her guardian, she slammed the door shut just as Alvin was about to get into the car. Further angering the young chipmunk, after opening the door and sitting on the exact opposite side of the back seat. Alvin folded his arms and looked the other way. The others climbed in, and Mrs Miller said her hellos before she stepped on the gas. Leaving two very black marks on the street in front of the school. The ride back was about 15 minutes, but as Alvin sit it was getting harder and harder for him to not say something sarcastic to Brittany. Fighting it for as long as he could, he finally began to grin.

"So Brittany, I heard through the grapevine that your going to be attending summer school," Alvin said trying not to laugh.

"Who said that!?" Brittany shouted across the other three in order to get her message to Alvin, "You better tell me Alvin!"

"Oh so its true then?" Alvin asked leaning forward, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"No!" Brittany said backing off for a second, "I just wanna know okay!"

"Well it's really not for me to say, it's a secret and all," Alvin said as he rubbed his chin a little, trying to look smart, "But uhh, since we are friends and all, I can at least tell you it's a very credible source."

Brittany looked at her two sisters for a second, both of them being sure to look away so as not to get sucked into what was sure to turn into another squabble between the two. Squinting, she had a feeling she knew exactly were that came from. It had to have been Jeanette, she always sputters things off without thinking about them.

"Like who!?" Brittany asked folding her arms and focusing on Alvin.

"Oh you know, just a person I know," Alvin said shrugging his shoulders.

Brittany quickly unbuckled herself and crawled across the others, grabbing a hold of Alvin's collar and knocking him in the forehead as she starred strait into his eyes.

"Who?"

"Someone...In your science class," Alvin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Jeanette!" Brittany shouted as she spun her head around and looked at her older sister, "Why did you say something like that!?"

"Honestly Brittany it just slipped! I didn't mean too," Jeanette said waiving her arms frantically as she apologized.

As Brittany crawled back to her seat, yelling at Jeanette the entire time, Alvin was in stitches. Making Brittany angry always seemed to cheer him up, he didn't know if it was the odd twitch her nose did or how she blushed a color of red that could be seen through her fur. It was hilarious! As Alvin proceeded to slap his knee over it, Brittany was still flipping out on her sister. Until that is she saw Alvin laughing so hard, it was then, in a split second that the single most evil and devious plan she had ever had was manifested. Brittany grinned, she just had to get back at Alvin now, and this was going to do the trick. Making sure to still look angry, Brittany buckled herself back in and then looked forward, now to start the first act!

"Well at least I'll be able to attend summer school to make up that test, unlike Simon," Brittany said looking off away from Alvin.

Alvin quickly stopped laughing at the mention of his brother, spinning his head around along with Theodore, Alvin pondered the statement for a second. But before he could put more thought into it, he took the bait.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alvin asked unaware of what Brittany had planned.

Brittany secretly smiled inside when Alvin responded, she had him now.

"Oh you didn't know?" Brittany asked as she turned around, "Simon isn't going to make it to the end of the week."

Now she had everyone's attention, her two sisters looked to her with some confusion, she couldn't risk trying to fill them in now, she would have to do it later.

"What do you mean he wont make it till the end of the week?" Theodore asked, very confused and kinda upset by the comment.

"Well he is sick right?" Brittany asked looking to Theodore in order to really seal the deal.

"Supposedly," Alvin added quickly.

"Yes, he is," Theodore said firmly in a rare showing of opposition to the middle brother.

"And you're family doctor is Doctor Foreman, right?" Brittany asked as if she was interrogating someone.

"Yeah he is, so what's your point?" Alvin asked very weary of what Brittany was saying.

"That's what I thought, than I guess my worst fears will be realized," Brittany said suddenly becoming sad.

"What fears!? What do you mean Brittany!?" Theodore asked frantically.

She was in like flint now, there was nothing that could stop her now.

"Well you see there is something about Doctor Foreman that you don't know," Brittany said looking back at the two boys, "You see, back before he was a real doctor, he went by the name of Doctor Death!!"

Theodore gasped, Alvin flinched a little but was still not buying what Brittany was saying. Not yet at least, "Yeah right, your full of it."

"You think I am? Doctor Foreman used to be a hit man for the mob you know, that's why they called him Doctor Death. He would sneak in to hospitals disguised as a real doctor, and find people the mob wanted...Taken out!" Brittany was really targeting Theodore now, she knew he was the pivot man in this whole thing, "He would find the person he was after, and then take a needle he had filled with poison. The patient would be none the wiser as Doc Death injected them with the deadly liquid, and then just like he snuck in, he would sneak out and disappear!"

"Oh no! Simon!" Theodore yelled, believing every word of it.

"I don't think so Brittany, I'm not falling for it," Alvin said not totally convinced of anything.

"So you still don't believe me huh?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Not a word," Alvin said firmly.

"Fine then, don't believe me then. If you don't want to do anything to help save Simon, than that's your choice," Brittany said shrugging and sitting back.

"No we want to save Simon!" Theodore shouted.

"Sit down Theodore, she's just trying to trick us," Alvin said putting his hand on Theodore's shoulder to keep him from jumping out of his seat.

"But Alvin!?" Theodore pleaded.

"No Theodore, don't buy into her stories, because that's all they are...Stories," Alvin said glaring at Brittany.

"If that's what you want to believe," Brittany said looking away.

The rest of the ride home was completely silent, not even Jeanette or Eleanore wanted to ask Brittany about what she had just said. They of course knew nothing about it, but they were so shocked at what she said they didn't even want to think about it. Finally, through an act of the almighty himself Mrs Miller pulled up in front of the boys house. Theodore nearly crawled over Alvin trying to get out so he could get inside and check on Simon.

"Have a good night boys, and make sure to tell David I said hi," Mrs Miller told Alvin as he got out of the car.

"Sure Mrs Miller," Alvin said almost as if he was deep in thought.

"Goodbye Alvin," Brittany said as Alvin walked away, "And don't forget to say goodbye to Simon for me!"

Mrs Miller was off like a flash before Alvin could even turn around to shout back at Brittany, as Alvin watched the pink Cadillac disappear down the street, he couldn't but wonder if what Brittany was saying was true? He remembered not to long back, the chipettes also had Doctor Foreman, but for no reason switched to another doctor.

"Nahh, there's no way," Alvin said to himself as he turned back to the house.

--

Inside, Theodore had run strait up stairs to check on Simon. Dave was already up there checking Simons temperature again when Theodore came running in. Throwing his back pack into a corner, he went over to Simons bed.

"Woah hold on Theodore, you can't get to close okay?" Dave said as he put a hand in front of Theodore to keep him from jumping up onto Simons bed.

"Why?" Theodore asked looking up at Dave.

"Because Simon has the flu and its very contagious, you shouldn't even be in the room," Dave said as he got up, leaving the thermometer in Simons mouth.

"But Dave, I want to ask Simon something," Theodore said as Dave took his hand and led him back out.

"He's sleeping now Theodore, when he wakes up you can come in and ask him," Dave said as he scooted Theodore out the door, "You guys are going to have to sleep downstairs on the couch tonight also, I don't want you to get sick also. I'll bring down some spare sheets and pillows from the attic a little later."

Theodore pouted as he started to walk away, looking back Dave just smiled. In truth Theodore wanted to ask Simon if anything 'strange' had happened when the doctor was here. But not wanting to anger Dave, he did what he was told and headed downstairs. As he started to head down, Alvin met him half way.

"So how's the faker doing," Alvin asked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"He's asleep, and he's not faking," Theodore said angrily as he just kept walking.

"Sheesh," Alvin grumbled.

Sticking his head into his room, Alvin quietly watched Dave as he checked Simons temperature. The thermometer beeped twice and Dave took it out to look at it.

"Still 101.3, this fever just will not break," Dave said as he let his arms drop down.

The movement on the side of Simons bed was enough to wake him again, moaning he opened his eyes and looked up at Dave.

"I'm kinda thirsty," He said quietly.

"Alright buddy, I'll go get you a glass of water," Dave said as he rubbed his hand over Simons hand.

"Gingerale?" Simon asked.

"Okay, Gingerale then," Dave said with a smile as he stood up.

Turning to walk out, Dave noticed Alvin poking his head in the doorway.

"There you are Alvin," Dave said as he walked up to him, "You think you could do me a favor and go wet another towel with cold water for me and put it on Simons forehead. The other one is all warm now."

"Yeah sure," Alvin said as Dave walked passed him.

Turning right around and heading for the bathroom, Alvin was quick in getting the cold towel so he could get back to the room and talk to Simon. And hopefully get him to admit that he was faking. Almost running back, Alvin nearly tripped over the carpet as he skidded to a halt in front of him room. Checking to see if Dave was in there first, the coast was clear and Alvin headed in.

"Hey there Simon," Alvin said in a cocky tone as he held the cold towel in his hand.

"You shouldn't be in here Alvin, I've got the flu," Simon said weakly as he watched the towel in Alvin's hand closely.

"Yeah sure ya do," Alvin said as he turned around and jumped up into his bed, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions before I left, it wont take but a minute."

"Okay," Simon said pulling the covers up over his mouth.

"Great! First question, this illness of yours. Many of us at school were wondering today, just how it's possible to come down with such a severe sickness in just one night. Furthermore be able to show no signs the previous night! As you can imagine, this has left a lot of us curious."

"Well, the flu virus is very cough fast acting, it can attack and weaken the immune system in just hours," Simon said as his eyes started to drupe.

"Good answer, very well thought out. Then again you've had plenty of time to come up with explanations like that, haven't you," Alvin spun around and pointed a finger at Simon, but there was no reaction from his brainy brother, "He fell asleep?"

Alvin was annoyed now, Simon was so intent on keeping up this charade that he faked falling asleep. A good trick, but Alvin could see through it. Hearing Dave start to come up the stairs again, Alvin quickly jumped off his bed and went to place the wet towel on Simons forehead like Dave had asked, so he didn't get in trouble.

But as Alvin went to set the towel down, the back of his hand hovered over Simons forehead and became very warm. Being slightly alarmed Alvin stepped back for a second, then reached out with his other hand and placed it palm down on Simons forehead.

"Its hot!" Alvin said quite alarmed, "Maybe he wasn't faking it after all."

"Alvin what are you doing?"

Alvin spun his head around and looked at Dave, he was standing the doorway with his hands resting on his hips. A glass of gingerale in one of them.

"Simons forehead, its really warm," Alvin stated still surprised.

"Of course it is, he has the Flu. Now take put the towel on his forehead, then go wash your hands," Dave said as he walked up to Alvin.

"Why do I have to wash my hands?" Alvin asked as he set the towel down.

"Because Simon is very sick, and I don't want you to get sick too. Now scoot, you and Theodore are going to be sleeping downstairs tonight," Dave said as Alvin moved around him.

"Oh...Okay," Alvin said feeling rather bad.

"What's the matter Alvin," Dave asked noticing the tone in his voice.

"Umm, nothing Dave, just worried about Simon that's all," Alvin said as he tried to smile.

"Well don't you worry, he'll be fine," Dave said as Alvin started to walk out of the room, "Doctor Foreman will be back tomorrow at 4:00 to give Simon a shot that will help him get better."

Alvin stopped in his tracks as he got out into the hallway, what Brittany had said suddenly came flooding back into mind. Not that he believed a word of it, or at least he didn't want to. Alvin suddenly became very worried, he had never quite felt this way before. It was like an entire flock of butterflies was stuck in his stomach, clutching his belly he frowned as he tried to understand what he was feeling. Could he really truly believe something bad was going to happen to Simon? It couldn't? It just wasn't possible? Not if he had anything to do about it.

--

Later that night, as Brittany and her two sisters were getting ready for bed. Jeanette and Eleanore couldn't help but think about what Brittany had been saying in the car earlier. It was borderline scary!

"Brittany," Jeanette said to break the silence, "What did you mean today when you were talking about Simon."

Brittany who was combing her hair in front of her vanity mirror spun around on her little bar stool and grinned.

"I didn't mean anything, just that Simon would fall prey to...Doctor Death!" Brittany made a scary face and moved her fingers around as she glared at Jeanette, who still didn't get it.

"Doctor Death? Who's that?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh Jeanette, there is no Doctor Death. It was just something I made up to scare Alvin, besides he deserved it for picking on me about failing my test," Brittany said as she turned back to her combing.

"Well I'll admit Alvin deserved to be punished, but I honestly think you scared poor Theodore out of his wits. Besides aren't you worried about bad Karma?" Eleanore added as she crawled into bed.

"Come on Eleanore, how stupid do you think Theodore is. There is no way he could fall for something like that, I mean even Alvin could see right through it and he's a block head," Brittany sputtered as she set her comb down, "And besides, I don't believe in Karma."

"At least Alvin didn't fail his Science test," Jeanette whispered as she laid on her bed reading a book.

Brittany grabbed a pillow off the love seat in their room and chucked it at Jeanette, knocking her glasses clean off when it clunked her in the back of the head. Putting her glasses back on, Jeanette grumbled something about a wrinkled page in her book and threw the pillow back to Brittany, who dodged it.

"I really think you should apologize to the boys Brittany," Eleanore added before the pillow fight escalated, "If not to Alvin that at least to Theodore, he didn't deserve to hear all that."

"Yeah Brittany, he did look pretty worried," Jeanette added after sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Alright already, I'll apologize to them tomorrow morning on our way to school. Just stop wining about it," Brittany said as she crawled into bed.

Both Eleanore and Jeanette agreed with each other on a job well done, convincing their sister once again to apologize for her actions. Soon there after Jeanette switched her light off and their room went dark, and the start of a peaceful night began with the quite sound of crickets in the night.

--

The night for Alvin was miserable, he had been up for hours thinking about Simon and what Brittany had said. It was really bothering him and was keeping him awake, no matter what he tried to think about, it always ended up back with Simon. It wasn't until about midnight that he was finally able to fall asleep, but even in his sleep he worried...

--

Dave and Theodore were crying, the rain falling from the sky bouncing from their black umbrellas and too the wet grass. There were others there too, Mrs Miller and The Chipettes, all the people from Dave's job. Even their friends from school, all there in one spot, and everyone of them crying.

Alvin was next to Dave now, looking down at himself he was in a black suit. He had never had to ware a suit like this before, what was going on. Looking up, Alvin saw a priest behind a pedestal giving a speech. It almost looked like...like they were at a funeral. Alvin tried to speak up, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't say anything. Looking around frantically for someone to help him, but as he ran through the crowd and tugged on peoples shirts, no one would pay any attention to him. Finally he realized who he needed.

"Simon!" Alvin shouted, looking confused Alvin tried to say something more but he couldn't. He didn't understand he was able to yell out Simons name just then, why couldn't he say anything now. Frantically Alvin ran towards the priest, but as he got close he tripped over something. Landing hard in the wet grass, Alvin took a second to recover. Looking behind him he saw what he had tripped over, it was a piece of cloth. The cloth rose up however, until it reached the bottom of...a coffin?

Alvin stood up and walked over to the small coffin that lay on a silk covered table, flowers piled taller than Alvin all around it. Swallowing hard, Alvin reached up to the coffin and started to open the lid. Stepping up on his tippy toes, Alvin looked inside the coffin...

--

"SIMON!!"

Alvin jumped up on the couch where he was sleeping, his heart pounding so hard you could hear it throughout the house. Grabbing his chest, he gasped for air as he looked around. He was back in his house, it was just a dream...a dream. He had to be sure, jumping off the couch Alvin ran up stairs as quickly as he could, almost falling as he grabbed for his bedroom door. Throwing it open he burst inside the dark room, scanning over it he looked for Simons bed. He was there, fast asleep, still wheezing as he breathed.

"He's okay," Alvin whispered to himself as he caught his breath.

Alvin walked back down stairs after he sat there for a minute and kept an eye on Simon, when he crawled back up on the couch. Theodore, who had been asleep until now was awoken by Alvin moving around, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes he looked up at his brother.

"What's the matter Alvin?" He asked sleepily.

Not answering right away, Alvin had to think, now he was convinced that what Brittany said was true. It HAD to be true, after that dream how could it not! Looking over at Theodore, still out of breath from running upstairs and from being scarred by the dream. Alvin came to a conclusion about what had to be done.

"Theodore, we need a plan," Alvin said looking to his younger brother.

"A plan? For what?" Theodore asked quite confused and still very tired.

"To save Simon," Alvin said taking a deep breath.

"But I thought you said that those were just stories that Brittany was trying to scare us with?"

"I was wrong Theodore, and we don't have a lot of time left. So here's what we are gonna do," Alvin said as he pulled Theodore closer, "Do you remember how Dave hid our Nerf guns on us after we trashed his office with them?"

"Yeah I remember," Theodore said not sure where Alvin was going with this.

"Well...I know right where he put them," Alvin said with a grin, "So this is how we are going to do this."

Alvin started to whisper to Theodore his plan, he was more or less making up as he went. But he was determined to stop Doctor Death, and save Simon!

"Alvin, that sounds great but...I think we're gonna need help?" Theodore said as he pondered Alvin's plan.

"I know, and as much as I hate to admit it...I know exactly who to ask," Alvin said almost fighting his thoughts.

--

The next morning Alvin was doing everything he could from letting his face fall into his Cheerio's, he and Theodore had stayed up all night planning their cunning rescue. Dave was up, exhausted from tending to Simon all night. After making Alvin and Theodore's lunches for the day, Dave packed them up in their perspective lunch boxes and handed them to his groggy boys. Dave himself to tired to see his boys were just as tired if not more so than him.

"Alright fellas, you better get out there and wait for Mrs Miller. I have to make up something for Simon so he can try and eat some breakfast," Dave said as he patted Alvin on the shoulder.

"Sure Dave," Theodore said as he pushed himself off the bench.

Dave turned around and went back to the counter as Alvin and Theodore headed out the door. Mrs Miller was already there waiting, the Chipettes a buzz with chatter in the back seat.

"Remember Brittany, you need to tell them the whole truth okay," Eleanor scolded.

"Yeah yeah, get off my back already," Brittany said scowling back at her sister.

Unaware of the conversation between the girls, the two sleepy boys crawled into the car and greeted Mrs Miller. As the car pulled off, both Alvin and Theodore wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. But, Alvin couldn't fall asleep now, he had something he needed to say first.

"Brittany," Eleanor whispered as she jabbed her sister in the ribs.

"Okay okay," Brittany whispered back.

"Alvin? Are you gonna ask them now," Theodore whispered to Alvin.

"Since I have no other choice, than yes," Alvin said taking a deep breath.

Alvin looked over to Brittany at the same time Brittany looked up to him, they made perfect eye contact than both stalled for a moment. Waiting to see if the other would speak first, but with pressure mounting it all came out at once.

"Brittany I need to ask you something!"

"Alvin I need to tell you something!"

Both of them stopped after that, not sure which one should go first, Alvin for once in his life tried to do the polite thing and let Brittany speak first.

"Go ahead Brittany," Alvin said sheepishly.

"No no its okay, you go Alvin," Brittany said still nervous to tell the truth.

"Okay I will then," Alvin said with a nod. Taking a deep breath first, Alvin mustered up every bit of strength he could to ask these four words. But he had too, this was for Simon, "Brittany...I need your help...No...we need your help."

Brittany was shocked, did Alvin just ask her for help!? And he asked nicely!?

"Su...sure Alvin what is it?" Brittany asked.

"Ummm...Yesterday when you said those things about Doctor Death, and I didn't believe you. Well uhhh, I was wrong for not believing what you said," Alvin said as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "And now we need your help to try and save Simon before its too late. We just can't do it on our own, so we were wondering if maybe you, Jeanette and Eleanore...Could help us?"

Jeanette and Eleanore were so shocked at Alvin's heart felt cry for help, that they just couldn't get out fast enough that there was no Doctor Death, and that it was all a big joke. Jeanette was the first one to shake it off, looked strait to Alvin she began to tell him the truth.

"Alvin wait there is no..."

Brittany slapped her hand over Jeanette's mouth and held it there, a half sympathetic but somewhat psychopathic grin spread across her face. Shifting her eyes to Eleanor, her younger sister saw what she was planning, but was too scarred to say anything to rebuke her older sister.

"Why Alvin...Of course we'll help you," Brittany said as she took her hand away from Jeanette's mouth," Anything for Simon."

"Great!" Alvin said with much excitement, "Alright here is what we need you to do, meet us today at recess by the picnic tables. I've got all the details of our plan in my back pack, and I'll fill you three in there."

"Alvin wai..."

"We'll be there! Wont we girls," Brittany said asking her sisters before Jeanette could speak again.

Jeanette and Eleanor sunk down in their seats and sighed, all they could do was shake their heads. There was no talking Brittany down from something when she got this into it, no matter how mean it really was.

--

Later that day at recess, Alvin and Theodore went over their very detailed plan with the girls. From start to finish the girls were both impressed and a little disturbed by the boys pure tactful and strategic planning, it seemed like something completely beyond Alvin and Theodore's thought process. In fact it almost seemed as if Simon himself had helped them plan the entire thing!

"I've gotta say Alvin, this actually sounds like its gonna work," Jeanette said as she poured over the maps and notes that Alvin had laid out on the picnic table.

"Of course its gonna work, I...I mean we stayed up all night putting this thing together," Alvin said making sure not to leave out Theodore for once.

"Well that's great and all, but where is it you want our help," Brittany asked as she leaned over the papers and looked to Alvin.

"Here," Alvin said as he pointed to the garage on the map, "Your going to wait here for approximately 10 minutes while we extract Simon from the house. While you are there, you are going to attach our wagon to the back of the Go-Kart, and then pull out from so we can load up Simon and get him out of here."

"Wait, since when do you have a Go-kart," Eleanor asked curiously.

"Dave got it for us last Christmas," Theodore said cheerfully as he remembered back to the day they got it.

"That's funny, I've never seen you on it before?" Jeanette said as she looked off into the distance and thought about it.

"Well, we only got to use it once each. When it was Alvin's turn he drove it through Mrs Karman's flower garden. Dave hasn't let us use it sense," Theodore said glaring over to Alvin.

"Hehehe, what can I say, it was my first time behind the wheel," Alvin said with a chuckle, "But back to the point, there is only enough room for 2 people on the Go-cart with 2 more plus Simon in the wagon. So what I figured is Brittany, you'll drive with Jeanette up front with these directions."

Alvin handed Jeanette a rolled up piece of paper, as she was about to open Alvin quickly wrapped his hand around it again.

"Don't look at them until its time, I don't want our secret location to get out to anyone okay?" Alvin said quite seriously.

"Oh, okay," Jeanette said sticking the directions into her back pack.

"That leaves Eleanor and you Theodore, your going to be in the back with Simon taking care of him during the escape," Alvin said looking at his brother and Eleanor.

"But wait, what about you Alvin? What will you do?" Eleanor asked when she realized there would be no room for him.

"Me, I'm going to stay behind and take care of the good Doctor, to make sure he cannot fallow you," Alvin said clenching his fists.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, Alvin was being dead serious about this. He was absolutely certain that what Brittany had said was the truth, and the both of them felt absolutely horrible about it. But they knew if they tried to tell him, that Brittany would make their lives a living nightmare for months to come. This was her greatest prank yet, and with the plan that Alvin and Theodore had concocted, it would ensure them at least a year being grounded.

"Hey Brittany can we talk to you for a second over there," Eleanor finally said, unable to take the ruse anymore.

Brittany glared at her sister as she led her away from Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette. Brittany knew what Eleanor was planning, she was trying to convince her to call this whole thing off. But there was no way she could do that now, this was her greatest prank ever!

"No Eleanor!" She said firmly when they were fare enough way from the boys so they couldn't hear.

"But Brittany look at what your doing, Alvin has never acted this serious before and Theodore, I can see in his eyes that he is absolutely petrified! We have to call this off before it gets out of hand, they are going to get in serious trouble if they do this," Eleanor pleaded in an attempt to convince her sister to call it off.

"No Eleanor I wont do it, Alvin has been asking for this for years! Every time he has picked on me for whatever reason I've thought of nothing but how to get back at him. And finally now I have the perfect opportunity to do just that!" Brittany argued back.

"Listen I know Alvin can be a jerk, but he honestly thinks this guy is out to hurt Simon. Please call it off, if not for Alvin and Theodore than for me and Jeanette?" Eleanor said putting her hand on her angry sisters shoulder.

Brittany thought about it for a minute, even she had to admit that was extraordinarily cruel. But then again, Alvin has done things just as bad if not worse to her. Why should she hold herself back just because her sisters got cold feet.

"We're going through with this Eleanor, that way Alvin never messes with me again," Brittany said as she stormed off.

"But Britt! If you do this, he will just get back at you again! Your only feeding the beast that is Alvin's horrid sense of humor!"

Eleanors cries for an end of this prank fell on def ears, as Brittany was dead set on fallowing through with this. No matter how cruel it may seem to her sisters, as she approached the picnic table Alvin looked up from his maps and watched her.

"Backing out?" Alvin asked as she stopped in front of the table.

"Not a chance, lets do this," Brittany said holding her hand out as if to shake Alvin's.

"Right," Alvin said as he took Brittany's hand, "Lets save Simon."

"I've got a question," Jeanette asked as she raised her hand, "What about Dave?"

"Don't you worry about Dave, I've got that all taken care of," Alvin said as he pulled his cell phone.

--

"Its 4:00 already," Dave said as he sat up on the couch," I've been asleep for that long?"

Dave stretched and got up, walking strait upstairs he went to check on Simon before the doctor got here. Going inside the room, the first thing he saw was Simons breakfast sitting cold and untouched on the night stand. And his son, fast asleep in bed still, in the same position he was when Dave had fallen asleep over 3 hours ago.

"Poor Simon, he has just no energy," Dave said to himself as he looked on.

The doorbell was enough to break Dave's stair, Doctor Foreman was waiting outside the door. He black leather bag resting against his leg as he checked his watch and waiting for Dave to open the door. It took a minute but Dave finally got to the door and swung it open.

"Sorry about that Doctor Foreman, I was upstairs checking on Simon," Dave appologized as he answered the door.

"Oh don't worry about it, I've had to wait much longer before," The doctor said as he picked up his bag.

"Come on in, Simon is still asleep upstairs," Dave said as he moved aside and let Doctor Foreman in.

"Excellent, maybe we can give him the shot while he is still sleeping than."

Dave smiled and agreed as he shut the door, at that very same moment, Alvin peered around the edge of the white picket fence. His brother and the three girls waiting behind him, they had all convinced Mrs Miller to drop them off a block away at the corner store, so they could actually sneak up on the house.

"Okay then, the first step is to distract Dave and quell any suspicions," Alvin said as he pulled his small cell phone out and hit the home symbol on the 4 button keypad.

"Stylish phone there Alvin," Brittany mocked.

"It's the only thing Dave would buy me, so lay off," Alvin snapped back in defense of his phone.

Inside the house, the phone starting to ring as both Dave and the doctor were heading upstairs.

"You go on ahead Doctor Foreman, I'll just be a minute," Dave said as he stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around.

Walking back downstairs, Dave hurried to catch the phone before the answering machine got it. Flying around the corner he grabbed it in the nick of time, "Hello?"

"Hi Dave!" Alvin shouted over the phone.

"Alvin? Alvin where are you, you should be home by now," Dave said looking at the clock.

"Sorry about that Dave, but we had Mrs Miller drop us all off at the corner store so we could use some of our allowance money," Alvin said as he peered over his back at his four accomplices.

"Oh, well okay. But don't be too late Alvin, dinner is at 6:00 and I don't want it going cold again," Dave warned, knowing full well how often Alvin lost track off time.

"Of course Dave, I'll keep a close eye on my watch," Alvin replied rolling his eye and rocking on his heels and he fibbed.

"Alvin...You don't own a watch," Dave pointed out sternly.

"Ohohoh yeah, sorry bout that Dave. But Jeanette has a watch, she can keep an eye on the time for us," Alvin said even though he knew no one there had a watch.

"Okay then Alvin, I'll see you before 6:00 alright?"

"Sure Dave, you will definitely see us at 6:00...if not before," Alvin said as he peered over his house through a crack in the fence.

"Be safe Alvin...Oh and Alvin, don't let Theodore come back with 25 worth of snacks this time. We still have three bags of chips in the kitchen from the last time," Dave said looking at the three bags of lays chips on top of the fridge.

"You got it Dave, bye now!" Alvin said as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Bye Alvin."

Dave hung up the phone, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Alvin and how...compliant he was made Dave feel a little uneasy. But assuming that Alvin was behaving for once, a very bad thing to assume, Dave shrugged it off and headed upstairs to join the doctor in the boys room.

--

"Alright were in," Alvin said as he lifted his sweatshirt up so he could stick his cell phone back in his shorts pocket, "Let Operation 'One Sick Simon Freedom' commence."

The motley crew all checked around the fence again to see if the cost was clear, then made a mad dash for the garage. Making it to the open garage door in no time flat, they all rushed in as Alvin kept a lookout incase someone came from the front door. When they were all in, Alvin took one last check and then ran in himself. Once inside Alvin looked around quickly for the boxes he had marked the night before, it wasn't long before he spotted the one he was after.

"Gotcha!" Alvin said as he ran for the box with the red check on the front.

Pulling the box out from underneath the shelf that covered it, Alvin quickly tore into it. Theodore and the girls watched closely as the first part of the plan became reality.

"Bingo!" Alvin said as he stuck his head in the box, grabbing the largest item he could find in the box. Alvin pulled it out and checked it over, it was, "Perfect, alright you Chipmunks! Gear up!"

Alvin spun around, the huge blue and yellow rotary barreled Nerf Gun he had pulled from storage towering over him. A green water balloon molded like a grenade in the other, Alvin had taken it upon himself to fill them with black paint the night before. Theodore was the next one to run to the box and pull out a foam gun. Of course his wasn't quite as big as Alvin's, but it would do the job. Setting his Nerf gun down for a second, Alvin ran over to another red check marked box. Opening it up, he pulled out a set of camouflaged clothes.

"Last years Halloween costumes?" Theodore said slightly confused as to why Alvin had pulled them out.

"Yep, I figured why not look the part of daring rescuers going behind enemy lines to retrieve a fallen comrade," Alvin said holding a shirt up to himself.

"Oh yeah, great idea Alvin," Theodore said getting all excited as the Chipettes's started to rummage through the box Alvin had pulled out.

"Well of course it's great, it was my idea after all," Alvin said quite proud of himself.

The two boys quickly started to throw some of the camouflage on, Alvin even adding some black face paint under his eyes. Theodore grabbed a few of the paint balloons and stuck them to his belt, while Alvin stuffed a few in his pockets. When they were finally done, Alvin plopped a plastic helmet onto his head, finishing the look.

"Ahem!"

The attention getting cough spun both Alvin and Theodore's heads around, to a sight that neither of them were quite expecting. The Chipettes had pulled out a few extra pieces of camouflage and threw them on. Brittany was in the middle in full camo, a Nerf gun tucked into her side and supported by one hand, Eleanor to her left with just a camouflage jacket on and the key to the Go-kart spinning on one finger. And finally Jeanette with the directions in one hand, wearing a small camo vest and her helmet titled to one side. It was a sight for the two boys.

"So, are we gonna sit here a play dress-up all day, or are we gonna save Simon," Brittany pumped the air cylinder of her Nerf gun, further mesmerizing the two boys.

"Uhh yeah...Simon," Theodore said as he let his mouth drop.

"Good," Brittany said with a gleeful smile.

"Alright!" Alvin finally said as he picked up his Nerf gun again, "Let's do this thing, for Simon!"

"For Simon!!"

The two groups broke up, the Chipettes staying behind and getting the Go-kart ready with the wagon. While Alvin and Theodore walked back outside, turning around right outside the garage. Alvin spotted their covert way in, a small vent in the side of the house just above the roof of the garage. Alvin had found it once while up in the attic, and if they got in there than they would have full access to the house without anyone knowing.

"Alright Theodore, you have Dave's old climbing rope?" Alvin asked as he looked back at Theodore.

"Got it!" Theodore said holding up the coil rope with a large tri hook at the end.

"Alright, than lets get up there," Alvin said as he took the rope and claw, "This can't be too hard to throw."

Alvin took the rope in one hand and the hook in another, spinning it like a lasso, Alvin focused on the crown of the roof. That was the mark he was going for, and he had to nail it the first time.

"And a 1...2...3!" Alvin tossed the hook as hard as he could, flying up to the roof taking the rope with it. The Hook landed on the opposite side of the garage slamming into the outside wall. When Alvin tugged the claw rose up the side of the garage and then caught on the eve of the roof.

"Got it! Alright Theodore, lets go!"

Alvin and Theodore made quick work of scaling the 8 foot wall and into the lightly slanted roof of the garage, once they were up top they crawled over to the wooden slated vent. Alvin gave it a quick tug, but it wouldn't come loose. He tried to pull on it harder, straining himself but it still wouldn't budge.

"Dang this thing just wont budge," Alvin said taking his helmet off and scratching his head.

"Hiiiyaa!"

Theodore's foot came flying out of nowhere, slamming into the 5 lengths of wood that kept them from entering the house and smashing each one of them. Theodore held his position for a second and then put his foot back down, taking a deep breath.

"Woah...Theodore where did you learn to do that," Alvin asked purely amazed at what he just saw.

"Jackie Chan movies," Theodore said innocently.

"Your gonna have to teach me how to do that sometime," Alvin said as he started to crawl into the attic through the whole Theodore just made.

"Oh its really not that hard, maybe after we get Simon away from this guy I'll teach you. Its all in the ankle you know," Theodore said as he voice echoed inside the attic.

--

"Did you hear something?" Dave asked as he picked his head up and looked around the boys room.

Doctor Foreman gazed up at Dave, his Stethoscope plugged into his ears, "I hope for Simons sake I did."

"Oh, sorry doctor," Dave said a little embarrassed.

The doctor went back to checking Simons lung sounds, they did sound better than the day before. But not enough to make Doctor Foreman feel at ease, taking his stethoscope off and sighing he looked back at Dave.

"Well he has improved slightly overnight, but I still want to give him those Anti Biotic's. I think they will help him deal at least with his respitory problems," He said as he started to dig around in his bag.

"I see," Dave said hoping for better news, "Will he at least be better to catch the last day of school?"

"I'm afraid not, he probably wont be back to 100 for at least a week," The doctor said as he pulled a capped needle from his bag.

Dave folded his arms, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. As Dave stood and worried, and the doctor prepared to give Simon his medicine. Neither of them were aware of the going ons in the attic. Alvin and Theodore had quietly made their way to two different parts in the attic. Alvin had position him directly over his and his brothers room, and was watching through an old heating grate as the doctor stuck his needle into a small vile of liquid and pulled some into the needles reservoir.

--

"Come on Theodore, hurry up already," Alvin said quietly to himself, waiting for Theodore to create his distraction.

Theodore had crawled to the other side of the attic, and actually went into a heating vent. It was dirty, and smelled funny, but Theodore was willing to do anything to help Simon. And it just so happened that this particular vent led all the way downstairs into the living room, and from their it was a strait shot to Theodore's target in kitchen. Crawling until he reached a strait drop, Theodore looked down the vent to the landing, 5 feet bellow him. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Theodore crawled over the edge, using his hands and feet to control his decent.

"Ohhhh man," Theodore said to himself as he slipped a little.

Finally reached the bottom, Theodore quickly sat down and took his Nerf gun that he been dragging behind him. Luckily there was enough room for him to sit back and aim, looking through the cheap plastic scope he found his target...Dave's wine glasses on the top shelf.

"Please hit," Theodore said as he squeezed the trigger.

A puff of air shot the little foam dart out the barrel, it flew straighter than Theodore ever saw a foam dart fly. It hit its target dead center, knocking over 7 out of the 10 glasses to the floor. Making a loud crash that was heard all through the house.

"What was that!?" Dave shouted when he heard the crash.

Doctor Foreman, who had the needle merely an inch from Simons arm stopped and looked up at Dave. Also quite concerned as to where that crash of glass came from.

"You don't think someone could be breaking into the house do you?" Doctor Foreman asked.

"During daylight!?"

"Well this is the home of 3 of the countries hottest rock stars," The doctor added.

"And don't you forget it," Alvin whispered from the vent.

"Oh no," Dave said as he panicked.

Running downstairs, Doctor Foreman got up and fallowed him out. Perfect, it went just how Alvin had planned it. Spinning around, Alvin kicked at the painted over grate, it easily fell to the floor bellow. But was muffled by a large pile of dirty clothes.

"And Dave always said dirty clothes held no purpose," Alvin said to himself as he lowered a rope down into the room. Alvin grabbed a hold of the rope and slide down into his room, landing as quietly as he could Alvin snuck up over to Simons bed.

"Hey Simon...Simon!" Alvin said in a high whisper.

"Wa...what," Simon said as Alvin stirred him from his sleep.

"Common Simon its time to get out of here," Alvin said throwing his covered off him.

"Alvin...what are you talking about," Simon said as he sat up to try and reach his covered again.

"There's no time to explain, but your in danger here!" Alvin almost shouted.

"In danger? What are you talking about?"Simon asked shaking his head.

"Like I said, no time to explain. Just get up and come with me," Alvin said holding his hand out, "Please Simon!"

"Did you just say please?"

Before Simon could say anything more, Alvin grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed. Nearly stumbling over, Simon was able to catch himself. Alvin quickly tugged him over to the rope, grabbing the rope and handing it to Simon.

"Climb Simon," Alvin said in a rush.

"Climb!? Alvin I have the flu!" Simon shouted.

"Shhhh! Just climb, I know its gonna be hard but you have to do it," Alvin said as he kept looking over at the door.

"Yeah Simon, Climb!" Theodore said as he poked his head out of the hole.

"Theodore?" Simon said trying to focus without his glasses.

"Just go already!" Alvin shouted as he started to shove Simon upwards.

Simon finally gave into Alvin, grabbing the rope and using every bit of strength he could muster he started to climb. Normally Simon would have just ignored Alvin's orders, but this a mixture of Dayquil and gingerale possessed him to do otherwise. Theodore reached down as far as he could from where he was and waited for Simon to get close, and Alvin pushed from the bottom. Finally Theodore reached down a little more and grabbed Simons hand.

"Gotcha Simon, now just a little further," Theodore said as he pulled him up as hard as he could.

With one final tug Theodore was able to pull Simon up into the attic, seeing that Simon was up Alvin grabbed the rope and started to climb. But before he could get even an inch of the ground, Dave came around the corner.

"I just have no clue how those glasses fell over," Dave said looking behind him as he walked into the room, "Maybe it was the..."

Dave had turned his head around and seen Alvin standing there, all dressed up in camouflage and holding onto a rope.

"Alvin? What are you doing?" Dave asked very confused, looking over at Simons bed he noticed the covered thrown on the floor and Simon missing, "Alvin where is Simon!?"

Alvin was about to start talking, but before he could he saw a figure move behind Dave. It was Doctor Death! Reacting before he could even really think, Alvin whipped around his Nerf gun and hip aimed it at the evil doctor. Dave's eyes widened as he ducked out of the way quickly.

"Stay away from my brother Doctor Death!" Alvin shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"Doctor what!?"

The barrel on the Nerf gun began to spin as a hail of foam rockets flew from the toy, Doctor Foreman tried to step back when he saw them coming at him, but as if he was in slow motion the first sticky dart landed squar in the center of his forehead. Alvin was yelling as he held the trigger down, grabbing a hold of the rope again as he continued to fire he shouted up to Theodore.

"Theo pull me up!"

"Right!" Theodore said as he grabbed his end of the rope and began to pull.

"What on earth is going on here!?" Simon yelled very confused.

"I'll explain later Simon, but right now I need your help pulling," Theodore shouted as he strained to pull Alvin up on his own.

Simon not sure of what was going on still, just grabbed a hold of the rope and began to pull to the best of his abilities. It was just enough to start lifting Alvin up off the ground and away from Doctor Foreman.

Alvin was almost out of darts as he got about half way up, letting go of his nerf gun and letting the rope he had tied to it catch it Alvin pulled out one of the paint balloons from his pocket. Dave was just getting up, rubbing his head that he had hit when he ducked for cover. And Doctor Death was also started to get up, about 20 darts stuck to him in different places.

"Alllviiin," Dave grumbled, "What are you doing!!"

"I'm sorry Dave, but we had to do this on our own!" Alvin shouted as he held the balloon.

"Do what!?" Dave yelled as he looked up at his dangling son.

"Stop...Doctor Death," Alvin said as he glared at Doctor Foreman.

Before anyone could get another word in, Alvin tossed the balloon just as he was pulled up into the attic. Watching it in slow motion, Dave got to his knees and moved to catch what he thought was a water balloon from getting the floor all wet. The only thing any of the boys heard after Alvin was safely up in the attic, was a big splat.

"Okay now will you cough tell me what's going on here Alvin?" Simon asked as he covered his mouth.

"Sorry Simon, still not time, the chipettes are outside waiting for us. And we need to get out there before Doctor Death find them," Alvin said as he grabbed Simons arm and started to pull him along.

"Wait!? Doctor who!?"

Alvin just kept tugging Simon along, Theodore right behind them. When they reached the vent hole, Alvin pushed Simon out first. Then waited for Theodore to get through, once he was sure they were okay on the roof he went through the hole too. Once outside, he saw Theodore had already climbed down the side of the garage and was waiting for him to help Simon down.

"Okay Simon, one more time climbing," Alvin said as he grabbed the rope and held it up for Simon.

"Alvin please stop," Simon begged, "I have no energy left and I just want to go back to sleep, I don't know what's going on here. But I just want to get back to bed."

"Simon if you go back in there than Doctor Death will get you! And I cannot let that happen okay!" Alvin shouted, a small tear welling up in the corner of his eye's.

"Alvin...are you crying?" Simon asked taken back by Alvin's emotion.

"No...no," Alvin said as he rubbed his eyes, "I just got something in my eye okay, now get down that rope."

Simon stood there for a moment, he wanted to ask Alvin again what the matter was, but he knew that would get him nowhere. Grabbing the rope from Alvin, Simon nodded and started to climb down. Slipping a little at the bottom, Theodore was able to catch him and help him back up. When Alvin was sure everyone was out of the way, he grabbed the rope and quickly slid down. Once on solid ground again, Alvin walked up to Simons side and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his neck, Theodore doing the same on the opposite side.

"Come on Simon, we're almost there," Theodore said with a smile.

"Okay," Simon said, knowing he didn't have a choice either way.

The boys all started to run as fast as they could, Simon slowing them down some since he was sick. But they quickly ran down the driveway, Brittany and the girls should be right on the sidewalk waiting for them with the go-kart. But before they could reach the street, Alvin herd the front door fly open.

"AAAALLLLVIIIIINNNN!!"

"Uh oh...Dave is really mad now," Alvin said when he heard the extra loud shout.

"Oh no...Alvin what did you do!?" Simon asked when he heard Alvin say that.

"Nothing much, just repainted our bedroom floor that's all," Alvin said with a grin.

"Great...I've somehow become an accomplice to this now haven't eye," Simon asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope," Alvin said as he quickly dodged a downed bike in the driveway, "You're the objective."

Now Simon was really confused, but he didn't have much time to think about it when they suddenly came to a screeching halt, and the look on Alvin's face quickly changed. Both him and Theodore looked around the street, for something that neither of them were gonna find.

"Where's the Go-cart?" Theodore asked in shock.

"I don't know, they should be right here," Alvin said as he looked up and down the street for the go-kart and the girls.

As the two looked, and their pursuers gained on them, their thoughts suddenly changed to how great this plan had gone, to how long they were going to be grounded. And worse yet, what Doctor Death was going to do to them after they spoiled his plan to take care of Simon.

"Yooohoooo! Boys are you looking for us!"

Alvin picked his head up, and the look of shock and terror on his face slowly changed to one of great anger. The voice that had just echoed across the street, it was...

"Brittany," Alvin grumbled quite angrily.

Brittany was indeed just across the street, doing something of a victory dance while her two sisters watched on sheepishly. Alvin made direct eye contact with Brittany as she was doing her little dance, his free fist clenching to a point where his knuckles went blue. Brittany's laughter, only fueling the great anger that filled inside of him.

"Ummm, Alvin...Care to explain to me now what is going on," Simon asked as he watched Brittany dance on the other side of the street.

"There's nothing to explain Simon," Alvin said in a very low growling tone, "I'm sorry we pulled you out of bed like that."

Alvin took Simon and set him down on the grass, and took a few steps away to let Theodore tend to Simon. Still glaring at Brittany, he raised a hand and pointed at her. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly picked their heads up, grabbed Brittany and dragged her behind a tree, not giving Brittany enough time to see Alvin's gesture. A large shadow soon hovered over him like a dark storm cloud.

"Alvin Seville..." A paint covered Dave roared as he looked down at his very grounded son, "You and Theodore have A LOT of explaining to do!"

"Just me Dave," Alvin said quietly.

"What was that!" Dave snapped as paint dripped from his nose.

"This was my idea, not Theodore's," Alvin said as he turned and looked at his younger brother sitting at Simons side, "I tricked Theodore into doing this with me, you shouldn't have to punish him for it."

"But Al..."

Alvin shook his head, today was a first in a lot of areas for Alvin. He not only devised a cunning and extremely intelligent plan to save his older brother, but he also cried and was man enough to ask help from others despite his macho bravado. But this last gesture of taking all the blame for the entire thing, was something that shocked Theodore, and even Dave to some extent.

"Are you sure about that Alvin?" Dave said as he tapped his foot.

"Yes Dave, I'm sure. This was all my idea, and I'm the only one who should be punished," Alvin said as he turned to face his paint covered father.

"Alright then, how about we start your punishment by having you clean up the mess you just made of your room and the upstairs hallway," Dave said getting angry just thinking about it, "And once your done with that, consider yourself grounded for the rest of the summer!"

Alvin wanted to scream and shout, say that was unfair and that it was really Brittany that had put him up to it. That he had honestly thought that Doctor Foreman was planning to hurt Simon, but he knew that wouldn't make any bit of difference.

"Okay," Alvin said holding back all the screaming he was doing inside.

"Okay?" Dave said to himself, "You mean you aren't going to argue?"

"No Dave, I deserve it," Alvin said as he started to walk back towards the house.

"Oh...Well I'm glad to see that your taking this like an adult Alvin," Dave said as he watched Alvin walk off.

Theodore was about ready to burst out crying, Alvin had just taken the fall for him. And here he sat, unpunished, it just didn't feel right. Looking back up to Dave, he got to his feet and was ready to admit to it as well. But before he could Simon grabbed his shirt and tugged him back down a little.

"Theodore, will you help me back inside?" Simon asked looking strait into Theodore's eyes.

"But Simon I..." Theodore's eyes bounced around for a second, then he finally took a deep breath and nodded, "Sure Simon."

Theodore helped Simon up and started walking him back inside, but still making a detour around Doctor Foreman when he walked by outside to go and talk to Dave about what had just happened. Though it seemed impossible to both brothers, they just witnessed first hand Alvin perform a tizzy of selfless acts. And this time, for some odd reason, justice didn't prevail.

**Two Weeks Later**

Brittany and her two sisters walked out of their house, it was another beautiful Monday morning. And so far their Summer vacation had been going great, especially for Brittany who was still gloating about her very successful prank over Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor of course still felt very bad about the entire thing, and often wished they hadn't played along.

"Oh what a great day!" Brittany shouted as she spun around on the sidewalk and the trio walked towards the corner store.

"I wonder how Alvin and Theodore are doing," Eleanor said out loud quite on accident, as it had meant to be a thought.

"Oh come on Eleanor enough already," Brittany said stopping and spinning around to look at her sister, "I'm sure they are both fine cooped up in their room living out their sentence."

"You know Brittany, they will get out eventually," Eleanor huffed.

"And so what if they do, its not like we have to worry about Theodore. He's such a big softy he wouldn't dare retaliate," Brittany said as she started to walk again, "And Alvin is probably so broken up over being punked by a girl that he wont have the nerve to try anything."

"I dunno Britt, what about Simon," Jeanette added in.

"Oh please Jeanette, like Simon would ever do anything to us. He's too much of a gentlemen of harm a lady," Brittany said fluffing her hair a little as she talked, not noticing the sound of a small vehicle approaching them at high speed.

"Its called karma Brittany, its going to catch up to you one of these days," Eleanor said as she held her nose up and walked passed her.

"Yeah like I believe in that superstitious mumbo jumbo," Brittany said waiving a hand at her sister as she walked away.

The sound of screeching tires caught the girls attention, and cloud of blue smoke floated past Brittany from behind as the small motor on the go-cart that had just come to a halt behind her idled. The look on both Jeanette and Eleanor's faces said it all for Brittany, slowly turning around she looked strait at the Go-kart and the two individuals sitting in it. Simon reached up and flipped the visor on his blue helmet up, smiling at Brittany.

"Hiya girls," he said with a wild grin.

"Yeah! Hi ladies," Theodore said as he pulled out Alvin's Nerf gun and pointed it right at them. Simon took out another nerf gun from behind him and raised it up as well.

"Karma...huh..." Brittany mumbled to herself.

The hail of darts was right on target, the three girls covering themselves the best they could as the little suction cup tips bounced of them one after another. The barrage seemed endless as the boys held down their triggers, finally the darts stopped coming. Still cowering, it took a minute for the girls to even dare to look up. Brittany was the first, and right away she wish she hadn't.

Theodore had switched his nerf gun out for something much larger, her hair going everywhere Brittany twitched once as she starred down the barrel of Simons latest project.

"Like it," Simon said as he looked over his home made bazooka that Theodore had rested on his shoulder, "I call it the stink launcher 9000."

"I don't think they get it Simon," Theodore said glancing back at his older brother.

"Well then Theodore, I guess we should give them a demonstration!" Simon said patting the top of Theodore's helmet.

"Cracker jack idea!"

Theodore didn't hesitate one bit pulling the trigger, and with a puff of compressed air a water balloon shot out the front end of the bazooka and flew through the air. Landing right in front of the chipettes the balloon exploded into a million pieces, spraying its nasty payload all over the girls. Before the girls could really recover, Simon and Theodore had stowed their bazooka on the back of the two seater go-cart and were sitting back down in their seats. Simon at the wheel he looked back over at the girls one last time.

"Have a nice girls," Simon said kindly as he flipped his visor back down, "Oh and by the way...Alvin sends his regards."

Slamming on the gas, the go-kart took off down the street, leaving the girls standing on the sidewalk absolutely soaked to the bone. Brittany, still in shock just barely started to notice an odd smell. Looking around and sniffing, it was even stronger now...and it smelled like...

"This is Skunk spray!" Jeanette said as he started to whip the excess off her.

As Jeanette and Eleanore tried to whip what the could off their clothes, Brittany just stood there and looked at the ground. Only one name running through her mind...

"Alvin..." She said quietly, "Alvin Seville!...ALLVIINNN!!"

--

The ceiling fan in his room spun slowly, as Alvin sat on his bed in his room, the shades pulled halfway down. His cap pulled down over his eyes as he rested upright against the wall, he would appear to be sleeping to anyone who may have walked by. The quiet crackle of a two way radio suddenly pierced the silence. Reaching up and lifting his hat a little, Alvin listened carefully.

"Jail bird this is Munk Runner 1." The radio sputtered, what sounded like Simons voice coming over it, "Confirming that the target..."

Alvin didn't move, but he cracked an eye and looked over to the radio and waited.

"...The target is gonna need a bath...Munk Runner 1 out..."

Cracking a smile, Alvin pulled his hat back down.

"That's Karma for you."


End file.
